


Engage the Energy

by DisenchantedHalo (Morgawse)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Shower Sex, Sigils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgawse/pseuds/DisenchantedHalo
Summary: Bored Frank & Gerard on a hotel room night.Nothing wrong with reading a book about sex magic is there? Nothing wrong with getting a hand job from your best friend, right? Doesn't mean you like men, right? Nothing wrong with the possibility of living vicariously through the sex life of your slutty best friend when you aren't seeing any action yourself, right?Somehow drunk Gerard lets Frank con him into trying out a sex magic rite that promises to provide them with the mirror image of each other's sexual feelings - i.e. mirrored dicks. It's got nothing to do with the fact that Gerard's been refusing to accept the fact that he likes Frank that way - nothing at all, ok?





	Engage the Energy

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally intended for this to go up on Halloween/Samhain, but a certain other announcement :) kind of took all my attention away from doing the final edit. Then life happened - as it does!
> 
> Here I am at it again with another piece of ridiculousness. This is definitely a one off I have no intentions of returning to. No hint at reality here - the timeline and canon is completely fucked up, so I have no idea what era this could be. It was the way the little shits wanted the thing written!
> 
> I'm not admitting where the inspirations for this came from. Let’s just say that in lieu of watching the final season of my favourite show and therefore diving back through other shows of magic and mythical creatures this kind of popped into my head. Anyhoo....
> 
> I don’t think I missed any tags, but I’m not sure. My brain isn’t firing on all cylinders at the moment. Thankfully other than a little alcohol and sex, there shouldn’t be anything triggering in this story.
> 
> I have tried to edit this thing, so there shouldn't be rogue typos or mistakes. If any squeaked by me or Grammarly, I apologise.

Drugs, alcohol, boredom and an over-excitable best friend, usually that was a recipe for…well in Gerard’s case general mayhem, and in Frank’s running from the cops. Apparently, though, sometimes it can be just the mix that the doctor ordered.

It was an in-between shows night. It was also a hotel night in what Brian had euphemistically called a ‘quaint’ little town in the middle of nowhere. Surprisingly the town had an occult bookshop which boasted that it stocked some of the rarest books and artefacts in the whole of the north-east.

Gerard had gone in there. Ostensibly he was looking for a gift for Grant. Long-term hero, now friend, Grant had settled some petty squabble about artistic direction in a manner that they could all agree on, which had helped considerably to ease the tensions between the band members and between the band and management. 

Truthfully, Gerard was looking for something for himself. Grant had previously recommended some books, but Gerard had been too, he wasn’t sure what the word was - but it certainly wasn’t chicken, to buy any of them. However, here Gerard was in the middle of an arduous tour, and he was listless. Nothing he drew or wrote was quite right. Nobody interested him enough to want to start another hopeless relationship. He needed something more than his relapse back into booze to occupy himself. So, he’d decided to see what all the fuss was about.

That’s why he was sitting up against the headboard. The bed had seen better days, but it was comfortable. He was reading a book on sex magic for shits and giggles, working his way through the remains of a bottle of bourbon. It was too late to do much else if there was even anything else to do in this town, and it was too early to go to bed.

Frank clearly had similar thoughts. He was sitting cross-legged on the other queen-sized bed, more than three sheets to the wind and high to boot, attempting to find…honestly, Gerard would rather not know what Frank was searching for. He suspected that it wouldn’t be any old Pornhub shit. Knowing Frank, as he did, it was more likely some weird-ass hentai he was looking for which had characters with multiple breasts, tentacles and double dicks.

Boy, was Mikey going to pay for his ‘solo’ night. Gerard was not that dumb. Fall Out Boy had finished touring and were taking some time out. Anybody with half a brain could work out that a solo night for Mikey meant that Pete Wentz would be visiting his little brother. Purely platonic friends, Gerard’s ass!

Princess Sunshine Toro was not that far behind Mikey on Gerard’s shit list. Gerard hadn’t heard exactly what Ray had added as an aside after he had suggested that Frank and Gerard shared, but from the waggle of Ray’s eyebrows it had to have been something lewd. It was no secret that Ray thought that the stage gay thing was total bullshit and that Frank and Gerard needed to get out of the closet.

Gerard reminded himself that in no way was he in any kind of closet. He was an ally to the LGBTQ+ movement. The antics he and Frank got up to on stage were acting, not necessarily representative of either of their sexualities. The act between them entertained the fans, and it made a point that homophobia was ridiculous.

“Fucking hick town internet!” Frank cursed, slamming down the lid on his laptop.

About thirty seconds later, Gerard yelled, “Hey, douche nozzle, GIVE THAT BACK…I was reading it!”

Frank didn’t give the book back. Instead, he set off across the room waving the book of sex spells in the air like it was some coveted music industry award.

“Uh-huh…so, who’s the lucky girl you’re going to…ooh…that’s…um, er…see you in a few.”

Frank opened the bathroom door.

“By the way, don’t bother trying to find anything on the TV. There are about two channels, all Christian programming and no pay per view movies. Also, the Wi-Fi doesn’t work. Have fun!”

“I swear to God, Iero…”

The bathroom door closed and locked before Gerard could finish his sentence or get off the bed to stop Frank from disappearing in there with HIS book. Gerard resigned himself to having to wait it out because if he didn’t the alternative was to pound down the bathroom door and he didn't want to have to pay for the damage. He shifted back against the headboard, deciding to play games he had downloaded on his phone until the battery died. The alcohol would make it all feel better soon enough. On second thoughts, even if it was going to waste the battery quicker, he had better put some headphones on too.

If there were any stains on that book, tomorrow morning he, Mikey, Ray and Bob would be looking both for a place to dump a body and a new rhythm guitarist.

Gerard wasn’t quite sure how much later it was. He’d zoned out, lost in a world of his own when one of his ear-buds was yanked out.

“I wanna try this one out. None of the others is quite right or immediate enough. So, as you’re the only one here, you’re going to help me out.”

Gerard shook his head. No. Not helping a drunk, stoned little shit, who he might add - stole his book, get his rocks off magically.

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

Frank pantomimed giving a blow job.

It’s not like Gerard hadn't seen that act before, in fact, he had lost count of the number of times he’d seen Frank do that on stage.

“Or, maybe this?” 

Frank turned around, lowered his pants and boxers so that the top of his ass was showing, then wiggled it at Gerard.

“Not that bored,” Gerard deadpanned. He was bored, but he had never been hot for guys and certainly not Frank. No, really, he wasn’t. Even if he was, Frank was such a little slut that Gerard wouldn’t consider it because it would never mean anything to Frank, just another notch in the bedpost.

“Come on! Look, this could be just the distraction you need.”

“No, it’s not. Can’t you…you know…lock yourself back in the bathroom with the tit or dick pics I know you must have on your phone and let me read MY magic book in peace?”

Frank turned back to face Gerard, with a full-on pout.

“Nope!”

Good god, Gerard thought, Frank had even popped the ‘p’. How old was he? Oh yeah, a highly immature 27.

“Geeeeee, Geebear, come on…” Frank wheedled, climbing onto Gerard’s bed. “Pleeeaaassse…why won’t you…just take a look at the spell…I mean you could use the experience, how long’s it been?”

That was unnecessary. It had been way too long, but there hadn’t been anybody Gerard had wanted to get serious with, and he never did the groupie one-night stand thing. Frank did have a point.

“So…” Gerard asked, testing the waters, “a blow job, right? No strings…not gay…just two friends helping each other out…yeah?”

“If you say so, Geebear,” Frank purred as he crawled towards Gerard as seductively as anyone can on a sagging hotel bed. “No strings attached. Just a good time with a happy ending – that’s all.”

Frank shoved the book under Gerard’s nose, open at the page of the spell he wanted to try.

“Binds physical sensations together…feel what the object of your desire is feeling…uh? Object of desire? Thought we said, ‘no strings’?”

“Oh, stop being so literal. There’s no-one else around to help out, unless I disturb Bryar or Toro, so you’ll have to do.”

Gerard rolled his eyes. No way would Ray go along with this, not a hope in hell. As for Bob? If Frank had the balls to ask Bob, Gerard expected that Frank would pretty soon after be facing life as a eunuch. Acknowledging Frank’s logic about him being the only potentially willing partner in this lunacy, Gerard returned to scanning the spell – chanting, painting sigils on each other…with what? Oh, dear Lord!

“No freakin’ way! No! Promises of blow jobs or not, you are not tying my dick to yours! You seriously thought I’d be ok with this?”

Frank shrugged sheepishly.

“I…well…ok…it is freaky covering each other in a mixture of our cum, but I am doing you a favour here. It says that the effects last for a week, in relation to sexual excitement, so…” Frank bit his lip, his face rapidly gaining more colour than the large quantity of beer he’d consumed had given it. “I thought that if it worked…you know…you could get some…er…action…vicariously…like through me.”

Gerard snorted. The idea was preposterous; he was not a voyeur under normal circumstances. The possible effects of this spell took the notion of voyeurism to a whole new level of fucked-up.

“Frank, no! Stop for a minute. How are we going to make this work, assuming the spell does what it says on the tin? Think about it – we feel each other’s morning wood? We find out how the other jack’s off? What if one of us in a delicate situation where having to deal with the effects of the other's arousal is going to be...er…um…fuck, you’re going to make me spell this out?”

“Picky, picky, picky. I don’t see the downside. We’re both dudes. We’ve both had to handle ‘not now’ random boners. You know we have - I've seen you surreptitiously adjust yourself in interviews. What’s the big deal?” Frank clambered off the bed. "So, I’m guessing you’re totally happy with your right hand and the shower, rather than what it would feel like to have your dick…”

“Enough. Shut up will you.” Gerard stuck his tongue out at Frank’s back. 

Meanwhile, Frank was digging around in his bag for something. 

“Please explain how me living by proxy through your sex life is any different. Jeez, I am so not drunk enough for this conversation!”

“I kinda figured as much.” Frank stood back up. He was clutching a bottle to his chest. “As me totally sucking up to you and bribing you even more for the request, have my bottle of whiskey. I was saving it, but your need is apparently greater than mine. Only, don’t get too drunk…still got to be able to get it up, remember?”

Frank tossed the bottle to Gerard.

Almost as soon as he had caught it, Gerard pulled out the stopper and downed a large swig.

“Shit, this is the good stuff. Thanks! However, you are making a huge assumption that I am going to cave.”

“Yeah,” Frank smirked, “you will. Curiosity killed the Gerard pride. You want to understand what it is that your buddy, Grant, gets out of magic, so you’ll give in. While I’m waiting for that to filter through that gigantic brain of yours, I’ll gather the few items we need together.”

Presumptuous little punk, Gerard thought as he watched Frank sort out what they could use. The most galling thing about all this was that Frank was correct. Gerard was fascinated to find out why Grant was so sold on magic, or as Grant preferred to call it, making reality line up with what he wanted. The timescale and the way in which reality aligned didn’t always match up to Grant’s expectations, but the outcome was usually exactly what he needed.

Taking another large mouthful of whiskey, Gerard concluded that as unnerving and downright perverted as the ‘mirror dick’ spell seemed; it was an opportunity to kill two birds with one stone so to speak – his curiosity and his solo dry spell. There was no third bird relating specifically to Frank. Nope, no way, not ever. Except there was a tiny little voice in the back of his head calling him a liar, and still wondering why Frank had suggested a spell that talked about 'the object of your desire'. Coincidence? He thought...fuck, he didn't know what he thought, other than that he was going to give the magic a shot.

It took Frank a little over five minutes to assemble the necessary kit – one of his spare shoelaces, the small tray thing that the toiletries were on, and a page of his notebook torn in half with the incantation written out twice, a copy for each of them. Frank placed them all on Gerard’s bed with a smug grin.

Gerard took a final gulp of his bourbon before tossing the bottle in the direction of his duffel bag. The queasy feeling in his stomach was making him feel more like he was on his way to the electric chair than about to get some oral from his best friend.

“You gonna make good on that promise then? You know, blow job? Because we’re gonna need to collect semen somehow. Hey, at least you can spit afterwards without being labelled a quitter!”

Frank shot Gerard a withering look.

“No, dumbass, I’ll blow you afterwards. I always wanted to experience my talented mouth. It’s a well-known fact that I have legendary skills at giving head, would be a shame to miss out on confirming that for myself. Right now, it’s about dick binding, capiche?”

“Oh, ok…er…right…have to get hard then?”

“Sort of the idea, Gee! I can help you with that too if you…”

Gerard snorted.

“No…no…no. I think I can manage that part fine with my trusty right hand.”

Gerard began to unfasten his belt and jeans, heat rising to his cheeks at a meteoric rate as he realised what he was about to do in front of Frank.

Worse, Frank loved every second of Gerard’s discomfort. 

Showing none of his friend’s qualms, Frank stripped off completely.

Gerard had never seen that sight before. He had seen Frank’s chest, yeah, he’d seen that many times. Gerard had even cupped him a few times in the name of being stage gay. He had never seen Frank naked, though.

Traitor! Gerard’s dick twitched at the toned stomach, the v-cut, the swallows at the hips, and yeah following the line of that v downwards…that was as big as it felt through layers of clothing. But…he didn’t get turned on by guys…ok…maybe…perhaps not by guys in general.

“Uh, Frankie? Could you come a little closer? I mean…you’re going to have to get super close when you…um…want to…the…er…” Why was he choking at this, it wasn’t all that difficult to say the words? He’d uttered them so many times before since he discovered how dicks and sex worked. “…at some point we need to tie our hard-ons together, why not get over here now while we…um…”

Frank didn’t need a second invitation.

“Liking what you see, eh?”

Gerard unconsciously licked his lips. Boy was his mouth suddenly dry. He flapped around to find the bottle Frank had given him, forgetting he'd already thrown it out of easy reach.

“The real thing matching up to what you imagined every time you copped a feel, is it?”

Instead of responding, Gerard started to stroke himself. He turned his face towards Frank, who was now sitting next to him, leaning back against the headboard. Gerard licked Frank’s neck. He grazed his teeth over Frank’s ear lobe, enjoying the little shudder that went through Frank.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes, Geebear,” Frank chided as he slipped a hand underneath Gerard’s tank. “This definitely needs to come off.”

Gerard wasn’t in so much of a hurry to undress. In contrast to Frank, he had a layer of flab covering his torso. It was why Gerard never took even his top off in front of anyone without the lights off if he could help it. However, the way that Frank’s fingers were kneading the yielding flesh made Gerard wonder if he should go with the flow, see where the rabbit-hole ended because things had gotten even weirder than some ‘bind our dicks’ together spell.

“So what if there’s a little extra coverage under here? I don’t care. Now – take it off! Jeans too.”

This was new. Frank behaved like a child, a half-crazed unpredictable ball of fire on stage, but bossy or domineering? No, Gerard couldn’t remember seeing this side of Frank before. Gerard liked it, or more accurately, his turncoat of a dick liked it.

Gerard took the liberty, while he was removing the apparently offensive articles of clothing, of watching Frank work his hand around the semi that he was currently sporting. Gerard was sure that the sight made his mouth hang open.

“Hmm, maybe we ought to return favours later. That,” Frank pointed with his free hand to Gerard’s mouth, “needs filling.”

Gerard wasn’t about to confess that he’d never given a blow job before, because, at that second, he couldn’t think of anything more mouth-watering than having Frank’s cock in his mouth. He was still coming to terms with the idea of sucking on Frank’s dick when he became aware of something swipe across his lower lip.

It took Gerard about a millisecond to respond, bringing his lips closer to Frank’s, engaging him in a hesitant kiss. They soon followed up that first kiss with a deeper, more confident kiss, during which Gerard ceded control to Frank, instinctively melting into him.

Frank pulled Gerard closer. He kept one hand around the back of Gerard’s head, kissing him hungrily. With the other hand, Frank manoeuvred them so that, not only were they crotch to crotch, but Frank could curl his hands around both dicks. Frank worked the two shafts from base to tip, stroking and tugging until they were fully hard, and their breathing had started to catch in their throats. Frank paused. Gently, he wound the shoelace around the two cocks. He pulled the cord tight enough that they were securely bound together, but loose enough not to cause any pain. 

While Frank joined them, Gerard traced his hands down Frank’s spine, over his ass, lingering at the swell of his ass. His fingers instinctively wanted to go further, to circle the rim, maybe even for one digit to push in as far as the ring of muscle would allow. He didn’t know where the impulse came from. He’d not even done that to himself. Now wasn’t the time to start. Instead, Gerard delicately placed his hands over the top of Franks. He permitted Frank to set the pace. Occasionally, Gerard would reach out and ghost his fingertips across the crown of their dicks to a chorus of moans. They ended up unconsciously syncing the rolls of their hips up into their joined hands.

Eventually, Gerard got the courage to remove his hands from Frank's. Sliding them lower, he cradled a set of balls in each hand, massaging them, rolling them around between his fingers, and squeezing them.

It wasn’t long before Frank broke off.

“Gee, quick…fuck…fuck…Gee…the…the…shit…dish…can’t…oh God…can’t…dish to catch…fuck…can’t hold much…”

Gerard wasn’t on the same page as Frank to start with. He had his own problems with thinking straight. His head was mostly filled with curse words and the sensation of his balls drawing up, and not being able to stop himself from coming like some horny little schoolboy. Eventually, the lightbulb switched on.

“Shit…shit…yeah…oohh…right…ngh…dish…ok…gonna…”

Gerard’s right hand flailed around behind him. Finding nothing, Gerard realised that the damned thing was halfway down the bed.

“Gonna need us…to shift…down first…aghh…fuuck…bowl…can’t reach…”

Frank got the gist of Gerard’s garbled panting. Wholly inelegantly, and miraculously without causing any undue and unwelcome pain, they managed to shuffle their way down the bed, still joined at the dick. The moment was somewhat ruined. However, once Gerard got hold of the dish and then had placed it on the bed between them in what was hopefully the right location, a few flicks of Frank’s wrists had them back at the brink. Soon ropes of pearly white liquid were spilling onto the black plastic container.

As their breathing began to even out, Frank gingerly unravelled the shoelace from around their slowly softening cocks. He threw the thong to one side before sitting up, taking the dish of semen with him.

Gerard sat up as well, after gathering the two copies of the sigils and the words of the spell.

Neither said a word. The look they exchanged asking – ‘are we actually going to go through with this’. Following an equally silent agreement, Frank stuck his index finger into the dish and began to mix the two batches of fluid together.

“Probably need to get off the bed to be able to do this,” Gerard observed, already making a move to stand up on shaky legs.

“Better be quick about this next stage. No getting artsy perfectionist. This gunk is going cool quickly,” Frank replied, also getting to his feet. 

Frank walked around the bed with the bowl until he was standing in front of Gerard.

The atmosphere was heavy in the room. As ridiculous as the ritual had seemed when Frank had suggested it, something had changed – irrevocably and not simply because they had seen each other naked, or that they had brought themselves off together. No something had shifted inside Gerard. He wasn’t embarrassed to be like this with Frank anymore. There was a significance to what they had just done, even if the actual spell was a dud.

Frank placed the black semen coated plastic on the edge of the bed. He snatched one of the pieces of paper out of Gerard’s hand.

Both men took a couple of deep breaths, as they tried to memorise the few words of the incantation and the first of the symbols.

<\p>Gerard was strangely calm. Painting magic pictures on Frank was nothing compared to the last 20 minutes' escapade. The activity wasn’t all that different from a class he’d taken in his college days where they had been required to paint each other’s bodies. Except, of course, he was not painting meaningless swirls on a classmate. No, Gerard was painting sex magic sigils on his best friend and bandmate, who he found unbelievably attractive and sexy. The man, his sex-drunk brain was telling him, Gerard needed to become something far more intimate on a long-term basis. The problem with that? Fuckboy Frank didn’t do more than one-week flings. Boy was Gerard screwed!

“Ready?” Frank asked, dragging Gerard out of his trance.

“As I’ll ever be.”

Frank and Gerard chanted and painted each other. Within minutes they had coated their clavicles, their nipples, their navels, iliac crests, the dimples at the base of their spine, their shoulder blades, Adam’s apples, and everywhere else that the spell called for, in sacred images.

“Now what?”

“We wait, I guess.” Frank shrugged as he replied.

Gerard reached for the book. He didn’t want to guess. Was there more to the ritual? Did it say there was a lag before the effects kicked in? Gerard ran his finger down the page. Nothing. They had done everything the spell called for. There was no indication of timing, other than that the two people would feel what the other did sexually for the next seven days. That was a relief. Because irrespective of whether the charm was going to work or not, he needed to clean up.

“I’m going to shower. Want to wash this stuff off before it gets crusty.”

Frank screwed up his face in disgust at that thought. 

“Nice image! This how you treat all your…uh…sorry…my bad.”

“Don’t. Don’t go there,” Gerard snapped already halfway to the bathroom.

Frank looked genuinely cowed.

“Honestly, Gee…I shouldn’t have…um, enjoy your shower.”

Gerard paused in the doorway. He glanced back over his shoulder. 

Frank was leering at his backside. 

He could…nah…but…it could be…Frank wouldn’t want to…of course, he wouldn’t. Before Gerard could stop himself, he blurted out, “You could always join me in the shower. Save water and electricity or gas whatever. Do our bit for the planet.”

Frank’s eyes bulged out of his head. He tried to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his mirth. It didn’t work. Gerard caught sight of the amused smile.

“That…that’s the pick-up line you choose? The 'I’m a caring guy, see I am concerned about the environment' bullshit?”

Frank doubled over with laughter.

Gerard feigned offence. Frank was right; it was a ridiculous come-on. After that were both already covered in each other’s cum too. Time to test if those were indeed balls dangling between his legs.

“Ok, you got me. It was ludicrous! Offer’s still open, and…” Gerard adopted his most sultry tone and batted his long eyelashes, “I was promised a blow job for my participation. Never gotten one in the shower before. Coming, Frankie?”

The water took its sweet time warming up — the joy of cheap hotels. Gerard felt the slight pull of the drying semen painted images on his skin. It was unequivocally gross. The sensation was worse than Gerard remembered from the times he’d not bothered to clean himself up after jerking off. It was a relief when the shower was at a tolerable temperature, and the water was sluicing the sigils off his body.

True to his word, Frank sank to his knees almost as soon as he got into the shower stall. 

Gerard couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips when he first felt Frank’s fingers pressing into his thighs. Then it became a barely audible whimper as Frank’s lips encased Gerard’s soft cock, Frank’s tongue lapping at it, encouraging it back to attention.

“Holy fucking shit!” Frank sprang backwards, and because the shower wasn’t that big, he stumbled as his back hits the wall. Frank ended up on his ass. “I…I…think…it’s…touch it! Touch your dick!”

Gerard looked at his friend, who he would, um, er...like to become his boyfriend, as if the guy has lost his final marble and descended into madness.

“Do it, Gee! Now!”

Gerard scrabbled to grab hold of his dick, his eyes glued on Frank and the frantic look on his face.

“I…I…can feel it,” Frank exclaimed.

Gerard gave him the patented Way ‘stop bullshitting’ look in disbelief. He did, however, hold out his hand to help Frank up.

“Not my smartest idea - the shower blow job,” Gerard quips, as Frank slipped and slid his way to his feet.

Gerard stood under the spray considering whether Frank was telling the truth. He didn’t have long to ponder. A hand! There was a hand curling around his semi. At the same time, he felt Frank’s hand covering one of his hands, which was curling around Frank’s half-erect cock. Curiosity got the better of him, and Gerard looked down. There was no hand on his dick, only his hand covered by Frank’s on Frank’s cock.

Gerard gasped, “Jesus, Mary and Joseph! It fucking worked!”

“It did.”

Frank released Gerard’s hand. 

Gerard stopped fondling Frank’s dick. The shock of the spell working, leaving him too dumbfounded to continue.

Frank then attempted what could only be described as a victory dance. He failed spectacularly and, unable to get sufficient purchase on the wet floor, ended up back on his butt.

Gerard, being the kind-hearted would-be boyfriend that he was, erupted into a fit of giggles.

An embarrassed Frank squeaked, “Raincheck on the blow job?”

Gerard nodded in agreement. There would be plenty of time for calling in that favour, and so much more, in the coming weeks. He knew what he wanted – Frank. Knowing that the spell not only worked but felt amazing, Gerard thought it would be better to save himself. He was not going to make a move on Frank just yet. He was going to wait out the effects of the spell. Knowing Frank as he did, there was going to be enough action in that department over the next seven days with the mirrored dick thing. Gerard wanted to enjoy the experience. Who knows, maybe he’d just discovered another kink?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little bit of nonsense. Maybe I need to ease off on watching TV shows that inspire me to think about magical sexual rites? Then again, maybe not, eh?
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading. Kudos and constructive comments are always welcome. I do answer all comments as I love to hear what my lovely readers think, even if it does take me a few days to get there! ;-)
> 
> I came into fan fiction after the breakup (but been in the fandom for waaaay toooo long). I honestly don’t know how I feel about writing fan fiction now they are back together. I have a few drafts in various states of readiness and had been planning two longer fics. Maybe I’ll get over myself and keep going, but right now I’m not sure. So my thanks goes out to all those who regularly read my writing. I am grateful beyond words that you take time out of your day to read this ridiculousness.


End file.
